


a million (and then some)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, uhhh hi i’m working through my emotional issues this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur Soot was reported missing at approximately 7.30 on a warm Sunday morning in April.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	a million (and then some)

Wilbur Soot was reported missing at approximately 7.30 on a warm Sunday morning in April. The air still had a slight leftover chill from the clear night when Schlatt called the cops at a nearby telephone booth. The power had been cut to his home two days earlier, so the payphone was the best way to save battery. The general noise of the city had never bothered Schlatt as much as it did during that phone call. Every second his senses were assaulted by something else, like an ambulance two blocks away or the fact that one of his neighbors had neglected to pick up their dog’s shit. They said the report would be processed and then hung up before Schlatt could say another word. He was to return home. To a house with no central heating where his only source of warmth was his roommate. Only problem: his roommate was missing.

Wilbur Soot had been missing for years. Not to the world, of course, only to himself. It was like he was empty now, like his soul had been ripped from him. No, not ripped, though. Ripped sounded too sudden, too violent. It had been calm, quiet, so unlike any word he knew. It suddenly felt like he wasn’t himself anymore, like this Wilbur Soot guy was some stranger people had mistaken him for, and it was too late to turn back now. So he’d run. Left England and moved to New York. And now he was running again.

He didn’t know where this train was headed, but he didn’t care anymore. People expected things from him again, like he was an actual person with talents people came to him for, so it was time to go again. He didn’t even pack anything, just got up at 2 AM and left. A small tug on his heart reminded him of Schlatt, who’d probably be worried sick right about now. He considered calling or texting him but his phone was almost dead. Besides, Schlatt was probably the only person who could make him turn back. Right now he just wanted to run for a bit. To feel in control and like himself again. He wanted to not hear his name anymore. Wilbur Soot was someone else, someone not on this train. Wilbur Soot was missing.

There’d been a sighting. Of course, it was a bit hard to hide as a six foot five tall man but even still, it seemed too easy, almost like Wilbur didn’t want to not be found. Not like he wanted to be found, there was a difference. Wanting to be found is drawing attention to yourself. Not wanting to not be found is simply not hiding, instead of jumping up and down and screaming. He was at a train station in uptown New York, or at least he was thirty minutes ago. Schlatt caught the next train out.

It was weird, not having a plan. Last time he ran, he immediately moved in with Schlatt, but he didn’t know anyone here. He got out at a random stop and sat down outside the station on a bench, not even checking where he was. After about ten minutes, a boy sat down next to him. Dressed completely in dark colors and soft fabrics, the subtle pink tint of his brown hair blending with the color of his jumper. “You look sad.” The boy said after a while. Wilbur didn’t respond. He didn’t want this boy to know him, wanted to stay anonymous, a shadow in a light town. Not meant to be yet necessary to create contrast. Art. The boy got up eventually and left, not sparing Wilbur another glance.

He eventually also rose, walking aimlessly until he’d left the small town he’d ended up in, and stopping in the middle of a field. He was tired, so he went to sleep. He’d missed this simplicity, where he wanted things and simply did them.

Luckily for Schlatt, the locals weren’t as oblivious as the average New Yorker. They’d all noticed the tall man with the dark curls and sad eyes, told him all about how he sat on a bench for a bit, unmoving. One kid claimed he never even blinked, another said he didn’t breathe, but a smack on the arm made him shut up. He was at the Lees’ now, a woman told him, walked into the woods and didn’t come out yet. It was dangerous in there at night, and the sun was setting already, painting the rolling fields in pinks and golds.

The sun had set by the time he woke up, and the dark forest greeted him as he blinked his vision back. The tiredness didn’t leave, but the warmth that had hung low in the air all day had, leaving the chill of a clear night in its wake. Just as he was trying to make out individual leaves on the bushes near him, a sound behind him made him startle. A figure was emerging from the trees. He seemed calm, like he belonged here. This forest was no stranger to him and he was none to it, either. The pink shine seemed brighter under the moonlight and shifted as he walked into the clearing and stood next to where Wilbur still lay on his side. “He looks sad.” The boy said, and Wilbur nodded. It made sense for him to be. But he’d get over it eventually. The boy looked at Wilbur again before walking off into the woods, right as a voice broke through the silence. His name was being called, but he didn’t care, instead trying to go back to sleep. His hip complained from where it rested on the ground, but the grass padded the earth enough that it couldn’t truly hurt him, though it tried.

His name was still being called. Closer. Closer. Closer now. The footsteps were growing louder too, approaching way faster than he wanted them too. Finally, the voice broke through the tree-line, followed by Schlatt. He didn’t speak as he approached, merely laid there on his side and stared into the distance. He wasn’t seeing Schlatt, wasn’t seeing much but the entire universe. They were insignificant within it, so why should he pay attention to it. Of course it’s hard to ignore something that’s shaking your shoulder.

He finally focused on the man in front of him, allowing him to lay down next to him. He didn’t even say anything as he joined him in the grass, decided words weren’t important right now. Schlatt stared into the sky and wondered how he had lived his life without this. The stars shone brightly above him and reflected in his eyes, wide with a child-like wonder. Wilbur was just staring at him, wondering the exact same thing. Because Schlatt had done what nobody had done before: Schlatt had found him.


End file.
